Story Of A Girl
by Xellina
Summary: What happens when you're depressed at 3:30 in the morining? Language, Ooc, and Confusing songfics.


Title: Story Of A Girl  
By: Xellina  
About: A songfic I just wanted to write  
Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, nor do I own Nine Days or their song Absolutely.  
Warning: Ooc (aren't all my stories?) And a little confusing.  
  
She had been dumped, again.   
  
~This is the story of a girl~  
  
But, she knew it wouldn't have worked out, didn't she?  
She walked, head down, trying to hide her tears.  
  
~Who cried a river and drowned the whole world~  
  
Not that it would have mattered.  
It was raining.  
  
~And while she looked so sad in photographs~  
  
Someone watched her from the shelter of a large tree.  
He knew what had happened.  
  
~I absolutely love her when she smiles~  
  
  
She stopped, remembering the past.  
  
~How many days in the year she woke up with hope~  
  
Images passed through her head.  
Her family, smiling.   
Everyone said they were meant for each other.  
  
~But she only found tears~  
  
Their wedding was beautiful.  
Nothing went wrong.  
Too bad it didn't stay that way.  
  
~Actin' so insincere~  
  
Maybe they were too good for one another.  
Fit together so well it got boring.  
That's why she tried to spice things up.  
But that just didn't work.  
"Work…" She sighed.   
  
~Making the promises never for real~  
  
He was a mercenary, and she was always tagging along.  
That's how it was suppose to be anyway.  
  
~As long as she stands there waiting~  
  
You can't tag along when you had kids at home.  
Now all she did was wander.  
  
~Wearing the holes in soles of her shoes~  
  
"Why couldn't I stay with my children?"   
She asked herself quietly.  
  
~How many days disappear~  
  
She didn't wait for her mind to answer.  
"Why couldn't I kick him out?"  
She didn't have to.  
  
~You look in the mirror so how do you choose~  
  
So?   
She made a mistake.  
Everyone makes mistakes.  
Even /her/.  
  
~Your clothes never wear as well the next day~  
  
Things just got progressively worse.  
"All I did was try to fix things…"  
She mumbled to herself.  
  
~And your hair never falls out quite the same way~  
  
But, "I was trying to fix what wasn't broken."  
And she broke it in the process.  
  
~You never seem to run out of things to say~  
  
He listened to her mumbling.  
He had all the time in the world.  
  
  
~This is the story of a girl~  
  
Damn it.  
It was all her fault.  
All of it was her damned fault.  
  
~Who cried a river and drowned the whole world~  
  
The tears flowed freely down her soft cheeks.  
She was no longer trying to hide them.  
What was the point?  
  
~And while she looked so sad in photographs~  
  
She was beautiful.  
Standing.  
In the rain.  
  
~I absolutely love her when she smiles~  
  
  
She remembered what he said.  
  
~How many lovers would stay~  
  
And she remembered how she reacted.  
  
~Just to put up with this shit day after day~  
  
And she remembered…  
  
~How do we wind up this way~  
  
"No one died."  
It was a miracle.  
He didn't say anything after that.  
  
~Watchin' the mouths for the words I would say~  
  
They didn't talk anymore.  
She tried.  
But she was talking to air.  
  
~As long as we stand here waiting~  
  
He wasn't there.  
He left.  
She should have left too.  
And taken the kids.  
  
~Wearing the clothes of the soles I would chose~  
  
But she didn't know that he'd return.  
And he'd be drunk when he did.  
  
~How do we get there today~  
  
He never had gotten drunk before.  
She didn't know he was drunk.  
But this time, someone died.  
  
~If we're walkin' to far from the price of the shoes~  
  
He watched her.  
She stood in the rain.  
Head tilted toward the heavens.  
Bitter tears mixed with rain.  
  
  
~Your clothes never wear as well the next day~  
  
She had killed him.  
She had finally killed him.  
But, /she/ brought him back.  
  
~And your hair never falls out quite the same way~  
  
People said she was the crazy one.  
But she wasn't crazy.  
And she knew that.  
"That's all that matters."  
  
~You never run out of things to say~  
  
He watched her.  
Her eyes were closed.   
Her lips moved speaking harsh words meant for comfort.  
  
  
~This is the story of a girl~  
  
Damn them.  
Damn him.  
Damn everyone.  
All she knows are tears.  
Damn tears.  
  
~Who cried a river and drowned the whole world~  
  
"Why?"  
She barely spoke above a whisper.  
  
~And while she looked so sad in photographs ~  
  
He was recollecting too.   
But he remembered better times.  
  
~I absolutely love her when she smiles~  
  
  
Damn /her/.  
It was my fault.  
That I never spoke about /her/.  
  
~And your clothes never wear as well the next day~  
  
But what was there to speak about?  
He was cheating on her.  
With /her/.  
  
~And your hair never falls out quite the same way~  
  
"Why?"   
The word was spoken louder this time.   
In a speaking voice.  
  
~You never seem to run out of things to say~  
  
  
He wanted to talk about /her/.  
He knew she knew.  
But she didn't want to talk about /her/.  
  
~This is the story of a girl~  
  
Damn /her/.  
The tears fell harder.  
Faster.  
  
~Who cried a river and drowned the whole world~  
  
Then he changed.  
There was no /her/.   
/She/ didn't exist.  
She was crazy.  
  
~And while she looks so sad in photographs~  
  
He looked at her.   
She was in so much pain.  
She pulled out a dagger.  
It was time to intervene.  
  
~I absolutely love her~  
  
  
She pulled it out.  
/It/ would make it stop.  
Those damn memories.  
  
~This is the story of a girl~  
  
He hopped out of the tree.  
Walked quickly over to her.  
Her beautiful face reflected in the dagger.  
  
~Who's pretty face she hid from the world~  
  
She held /it/ with two hands.  
Her armor removed.  
And pointed /it/ toward herself.  
  
~And while she looked so sad and lonely there~  
  
He broke into a run.  
  
~I absolutely love her~  
  
She gritted her teeth against the pain she knew was coming.  
And held the dagger.  
  
  
~This is the story of a girl~   
  
No thoughts came into her head.  
Wait, one did.  
But that was while her arms pulled the dagger toward her chest.  
  
~Who cried a river and drowned the whole world~  
  
It's amazing how fast you think when you're about to die.  
"Goodbye."  
  
~And while she looked so sad in photographs~  
  
It was years later.  
He stopped her.  
A new he.  
A new life.  
She looked over at her love.  
He smiled.  
He always smiled, but this was different.  
It wasn't a smirk.  
  
~I absolutely love her when she smiles~ 


End file.
